Episode 8966 (12th August 2016)
Plot Luke and Maria argue as he continues to resent Caz's presence in the flat. Eva fumes about Aidan and is unhappy when Leanne advises her to chill out. An abashed Luke apologises to Caz for not making her feel welcome. She confides in Luke that it would have been Kate’s mum’s birthday today. Luke suggests she sends Kate some flowers. Caz agrees it’s a great idea but she’s skint. He agrees to order the flowers and Caz is grateful as she instructs him to order roses but no carnations as Kate's mum loathed them. Audrey suggests to Michael that he call on Gail but he's abrupt with the suggestion. Sally and Faye clean Izzy's flat in preparation for her homecoming as Gary sets off to fetch her from her Hull prison. Leanne and Nick start work back at the bistro. Kate and Aidan remember their mother. Rita takes her time browsing in the Corner Shop to avoid Norris. Gemma tells Dev that she’s signed up for the "Good Samaritan" scheme and has decided to focus her good works on Rita. He tries to advise her otherwise. Luke calls in Preston's Petals but mistakenly orders carnations for Kate with the message “I know what these meant to your mum. Caz xx”. Aidan calls at Eva’s flat and, apologising for the misunderstanding, assures her that he hasn’t ruled out living together but he’s just not quite ready yet. He's annoyed when she's dismissive of it being a poignant day for him. Izzy returns to a welcome from the Underworld girls together with Faye, Mary and Jake. When Sally announces that Izzy and Gary are back together, everyone’s thrilled for them whilst Gary masks his guilt. Nick is jealous when he spots Leanne and Robert enjoying a laugh. Gemma calls in The Kabin and offers to do Rita’s shopping for her. Bemused, she insists that won’t be necessary. Freddie invites Michael to the Rovers, assuring him that Gail would welcome his friendship. Kate receives the flowers and thinks Caz is a sick freak. Nick quizzes Steph, convinced Leanne is involved with Robert. She refuses to be drawn leaving Nick more suspicious than ever. Kate confronts Caz in the Rovers, accusing her of intentionally hurting her. Caz is horrified to realise Luke sent carnations by mistake. Maria rails at Luke calling him useless. He storms out. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate accuses Caz of hurting her after Luke gets a flower order wrong; Nick is consumed with jealousy; and Izzy is touched to discover Gary has organised a welcome party when she arrives home from prison. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,650,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes